Se você não tivesse ido
by Arete Panthar
Summary: O que Penélope não consegue parar de repetir...


Olá! Mais uma desse casalzinho de que eu gosto tanto, Penélope e Ulisses! Essa história é um caso especial, porque eu tive a ideia de faze-la há 7 anos atrás, ouvindo a música Si no te hubieras ido, do Maná. É ela quem dá o título da história, e as partes em espanhol são trechos dela - eu, aliás, recomendo ler ouvindo-a. Na época eu via na minha cabeça as imagens da Penélope sozinha olhando o mar à espera de Ulisses, e ele enfrentando mil e um perigos para voltar para casa, mas não me ocorria escrever nada. Então esperei a ideia amadurecer (ainda tenho a ideia de além disso fazer um videoclipe com uma animação dessas cenas um dia, quem sabe) e agora ela saiu. Tentei escrever como acho que a Penélope falaria, e acredito que a música se encaixa perfeitamente. Se não fosse ela, a história não existiria. Obrigada, Maná =D (e ao Marco Antonio Solís, que é na verdade o autor da música e a deu de presente para o Maná).

Só mais alguns esclarecimentos: para quem não sabe, Egeu=o mar Egeu, Aqueus=outra forma de dizer Gregos (bem recorrente na Ilíada e na Odisséia), e Ílion=forma pela qual os gregos chamavam Tróia.

Então é esse o meu prólogo. Aproveitem!

* * *

Se você não tivesse ido

O Egeu está negro a essas horas. Está da cor da noite que cobriu o céu, e a única coisa que parece romper o silêncio é o manso sussurro do vento. Meus olhos sempre te procuram no horizonte, mesmo quando já estão cansados de esperar. Esse tem sido o meu hábito desde que você partiu. E hoje, como em tantas outras vezes, o Egeu não me traz nada. Sinto o coração confranger-se no peito toda vez que olho e nada vejo. Eu pareço não querer aprender...

 _Te extraño más que nunca y no sé que hacer_

 _Despierto y te recuerdo al amanecer_

A angústia não se abranda para mim. Mesmo depois de dez anos, mesmo depois das notícias de que os Aqueus haviam tomado Ílion de fortes muralhas, e de mais tempo ainda, de tantos dizerem que o nobre Odisseu havia certamente perecido no mar, mesmo depois de meus ouvidos acostumarem-se com a ausência da tua voz, a tua falta ainda é cruel comigo. Só me esperam sucessivos amanheceres sem ti, e há dias em que o vazio é insuportável...

 _Me espera otro día por vivir sin tí..._

 _El espejo no miente, me veo tan diferente,_

 _Me haces falta tú._

Como os anos pesam sem ti... E a cada vez que em pensamento te busco e não tenho resposta, sinto as lágrimas quentes querendo brotar. Quantos sulcos elas já cavaram em meu rosto, quando borraram a imagem do mar que não traz o teu barco. Peço aos Sonhos que te tragam a mim, mas eles não atendem meus pedidos. Por isso os meus dias são longos e tristes, e tudo é indiferente para mim.

 _La gente pasa y pasa siempre tan igual_

 _El ritmo de la vida me parece mal_

 _Era tan diferente cuando estabas tú..._

Se ao menos você estivesse aqui...

 _Sé que era diferente cuando estabas tú._

 _No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin tí_

 _Sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar_

 _El frío de mi cuerpo pregunta por tí,_

 _Y no sé donde estás._

 _Si no te hubieras ido, sería tan feliz._

Ah, se você soubesse o quanto a saudade é impiedosa. Que os soluços ainda cortam a minha voz quando, sozinha, chamo o teu nome. Que o frio que sinto sozinha parece penetrar-me nos ossos. Se você não tivesse ido...

 _La gente pasa y pasa siempre tan igual_

 _El ritmo de la vida me parece mal_

 _Era tan diferente cuando estabas tú..._

 _Sé que era diferente cuando estabas tú._

Às vezes me deixo pensar que meus devaneios irão mudar alguma coisa. Mas que importa imaginar o que teria acontecido se você não tivesse ido, se o Destino cruel vem me lembrar o desventurada que sou? Só o que sei é que de todos os testes que me impuseram os deuses, este é o mais difícil.

 _No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin tí_

 _Sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar_

 _El frío de mi cuerpo pregunta por tí,_

 _Y no sé donde estás._

 _Si no te hubieras ido, sería tan feliz._

Como eu quero sentir os teus braços estreitando-me junto ao teu peito de novo... mas abro os olhos antes que me iluda sentindo o teu calor. O vento salgado traz a memória da última vez que te vi nesse mar. E nem mesmo ele parece saber onde estás.

 _No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin tí_

 _Sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar,_

 _Y no sé donde estás._

 _Si no te hubieras ido, sería tan feliz._

Meus olhos se cansam, e minha alma uma vez mais se abate, porque ela só sabe ansiar por ti. E na tua demora, ela não cessa de angustiar-se.

Olho para o Egeu mais uma vez. Ele nada me traz.

Se você não tivesse ido...

 _Si no te hubieras ido, sería tan feliz._


End file.
